The Chunk Network Rules
These are the rules for The Chunk Network (directly quoted). Rules This document is subject to change without notice. However, most of these rules listed are common sense guidelines. General Rules *You are playing on a server where most players are below the age of 18. Please take note of that as you are on our server. *Respect staff members and your fellow players. This means not swearing or making any other derogatory comments, and not purposefully making the environment unfun for other players. *If you have any problems with any staff member send a message to another staff member, or post a thread on the forum. We will handle it as soon as possible. *Don’t ask for staff or OP or for other ‘free’ stuff. We do not give people staff without serious consideration (and asking for it will not get serious consideration. It will get a ‘no’). **You are not a reviewer for Planet Minecraft. **Do not ask for a VIP rank unless you can demonstrate that you are a YouTuber or streamer with over 15,000 subscriptions. *Posting or discussing sexual content of any kind is not permitted. *Do not advertise other servers. This means that you should not post the address of any non-Chunk affiliated servers, or otherwise carry on discussing them. *Keep politics/religion out of chat. The Chunk is not the place to be discussing how good or bad a religion/law/senator/congressman/president/king/dictator/whatever is. *Don’t ask for release dates for projects. We work as fast as we can to release projects, but begging for releases to be sooner distracts us from this work- in short: if you bug us, it takes longer. So don’t bug us. *Don’t spam. By spam we mean do not either repeat the same or similar statement several times in a short period, or repeatedly send the same message again and again. **Excessive use of caps is regarded as spam. *No sexism, racism or other offensive acts or words are permitted. Words you think aren’t technically bad or otherwise take advantage of some ‘awesome loophole’ you think you’ve found are also not permitted, and our staff are trained to keep an eye out for specifically that sort of abuse. *Attacks and threats made against the network are illegal. We will pursue legal action against any and all credible threats made against our network. *If you have a vulnerability to report, or wish to provide information relating to any attack against the network, please use the contact form on the website. If you have a bug to report, please submit the report in the “support” section of the forums using the following template provided therein. *On games where it is applicable, do not leave the map or block glitch. *Offensive skins (i.e. nudity) are not allowed, and will earn you a minimum of a two hour ban. *No backseat moderation. That includes telling staff how to do their job, or telling off other players as if you are staff. *No griefing. This includes any action that involves you purposefully hurting your team. **Crossteaming with a large number of players or objectives is an example of this. **Removing team defenses or purposefully harming other players on your team also fit this rule. Client Mods *In general, most mods which enhance quality of play are permitted (such as OptiFine, Shader packs, or UI improvements) *Mods that allow for alterations to the actual playing of the game (ie: hacks) are strictly forbidden and will result in a non-appealable ban. No such hacks are permitted, be they by means of clients, client side mods, or other enhancements that give you an advantage that a player on an unmodded client would not have. *We do not permit the use of any mods that improve the UI or track players or terrain (ie: No minimaps). Optifine and other graphical improvements such as shader packs and “super secret settings” are fine. *We do not permit the use of any mods that have any auto-crafting features, especially in games such as Blight, Hardcore Games, Bridge Brawl, and Minerware. *Do not exploit, cheat, or “hack" in any way on any of our servers. This includes but is not limited to: fly hacks, block glitching, speed hacks, etc… Forum Behavior *Generally speaking, if the behaviour is not permitted on The Chunk’s servers, that behaviour is not permitted on the forums. Keep in mind that we are a kid-friendly server, so any swearing, insults, or offensive terminology should be avoided. *Do not perform thread necromancy. You are not a wizard. If a thread has gone two weeks or longer without a post, start a new thread with that topic rather than replying to the existing one. *Do not make threads or post comments asking when a given update or feature will be released, or what it’s status is. We will post announcements when we work on projects, and when those projects are expected to be released- and when they are actually released. We do not have the time to answer every question when you could so easily read the announcement section. *Do not make threads or post comments with petitions. *Do not advertise other Minecraft servers. You may reference other servers while making suggestions “Add feature like server”, but we have a zero tolerance policy for advertising. *Don’t make pointless posts, specifically single-word posts (e.g. "lol", "ok", "cool", "xD"). *Do post threads in their relevant sections. While you might feel that posting a bunch of copies of the same thread in different sections will get you a faster response, understand that- you are absolutely right. We will see all those threads, ban you, close your threads, and ignore anything you asked or suggested in those threads. Spamming is bad, and posting threads in the wrong section for any reason is similarly frowned on. *Don’t spam @mentions (@), as it notifies the person you are mentioning. *Punishments follow an internal set of guidelines that all staff adhere to. These guidelines are not made public. *A non-comprehensive list of punishable offenses is as follows: **Spamming/advertising **Offensive language **Player or staff disrespect **Building offensive symbols **Offensive skins **Offensive account names **Griefing **Exploiting **Hacking *Again, the list here is not a complete list of all punishable offenses. Use your better judgement and common sense. Parties *Chat rules do not apply within party chat, except when there is bullying involved. *Bullying will be handled on a case-by-case basis by the core team. Privated Lobbies *Private lobbies are exempt from all hacking/exploiting/chat rules except when there is bullying involved. Stats Resets *We reserve the right to reset any player's stats at any time, but generally these are the guidelines we follow: **Hacking is usually the cause for a stats reset. ***If you are a known player or high up on any leaderboard, we will likely reset your stats after a second hacking- or exploiting-related punishment. External Links *http://thechunk.net/rules